Duties, Burdens and Learning to Live
by adDicted2life
Summary: Kiara had never asked for anything in her life, but destiny asked something from her.. I suck at summaries, so please just read and review.


Title: Duties, Burdens and Learning to Live Author:Addicted2life E-mail:delicious_tash@hotmail.com Disclaimer: I don't own anything because if I did do you think I'd be here? Summary: Kiara hated her life, her father and had no real friends. There were a group of them that were in the same condition. One by one each of the girls gets transported to Middle Earth each landing in a different time and different place. What does middle earth want from them?  
  
She walked. That's what she did. She walked, she never ran, jogged or even skipped, and she always walked south, for some reason. Many people saw her, but none ever approached her. Her grief seemed to be endless, but she never hung her head in defeat. It was always high; she was always looked where she was going. She just walked. Listening and seeing the world around her. But today, today was different. Today she was crying. The rain was falling, just like her tears that were falling to the ground. Her hair was blowing behind her, in the wind, like the trees swaying from side to side. She cried for her father, her mother, her sisters at one point she cried for the world. She was beautiful and unapproachable. None dared to come near her because it seemed that one touch and the world would break. She held the world on her shoulders and one touch would kill. She was lethal so she did what she usually did. She walked.  
  
Kiara's piercing green crystal eyes surveyed her surroundings. Her dark black hair was put up in a French twist. Her cherry glossed lips were stern and tight. Her skirt was black, her usual colour she wore. It was made out of silk and flowed all the way down to her feet. Her tanned, slender legs could be seen through a slit in the dress that went all the way up to her upper thigh. Her black top was low cut tie up and showed all her curves. Many would say that she was a human panther. She walked in strides with the grace of a swan in everything she did, she was even as wild as a panther. She looked bored and she was, she was attending another of her father's parties. Kiara would rather be stuck with Eric, her neighbor's annoying anti-Christ son, at least had a sense of humor.  
  
"Kiara, come here dear." Her father called. *Just smile and nod and then you can get away.*  
  
"I would like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Cashwall. They are recent clients, that joined the company." Her father introduced. *And I care because?* Kiara thought, but she was brought up to be quiet and you could get away quicker, so she did the opposite and nodded her head in acknowledgement.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cashwall, how do you do?" Kiara struck up a conversation.  
  
Kiara was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when her father suggested she play the piano. "Kiara here is great at the piano" Kiara glared at her father.  
  
"Oh? Why don't you give us the pleasure of listening?" Mr. Cashwall suggested.  
  
Kiara caught the glare her father gave her. "Of course if you follow me?" Kiara showed the guests, who followed her, the main room. She didn't know what it was called; all she knew was that it was the only room with a piano in it. Her mother's piano.  
  
Kiara sat on the seat, closed her eyes and sighed. She hated her father.  
  
"Any requests?" she asked her fathers guests.  
  
Her father answered. "Why don't you play a random piece, sweetheart?"  
  
Kiara grinded her teeth together and lay her fingers gently on the piano and played. The music was like magic. It somehow held sadness, anger and a load of other emotions. It washed over the audience, well, most of the audience. Her father stood there, easy to pick up out of the crowd. He was as tall as most of the guest and as well built as most of those men but every since she could remember, he was the only one who had this sort of power surrounding him. The 'aura' was in full power now. Kiara played more, her grace unmistakable. So she started singing.  
  
When the warmth of the day becomes the night  
  
Who could sleep beneath a strange moonlight?  
  
No guiding star  
  
So far from home   
  
Walked the way o' promise to find but snow  
  
Throughout, the voice of the winds brings nothing more  
  
Than low echoes  
  
So far from home   
  
Kiara closed her eyes.  
  
Even from a child  
  
A wish is not enough  
  
For me, for me the sky may fall  
  
And even from a child  
  
A dream is not enough  
  
Could be, could be the sky may fall  
  
Could be, could be the night ends all   
  
No rains could weep as I have wept  
  
To know a simple dream will not be kept  
  
I am a child  
  
So far from home   
  
She was far from this world. Her sadness was being freed and played into the keys. She was not in the room, with people she disliked. She was not in the room where her father was there to ridicule her with every step that she took. She was in her world where everything was peaceful and nothing but her existed. Until it ended.  
  
One by one the sky falls  
  
I may not awaken...  
  
The guests clapped, she felt she had fulfilled her end of the bargain. So she excused herself and went up to her room. She got changed, into her, usual sleeping gear and then promptly went to sleep, thinking over what she was going to say to her father in the morning when he got mad at her.  
  
Kiara dragged herself out of bed and then went downstairs. Her father was already seated at the head of the table. She sat down on the right of him.  
  
"Did you have a good sleep daughter?" Kiara's father mildly said.  
  
"Yeah, what ever" Kiara muttered.  
  
"Never do that again" he told her.  
  
"You're the one that brung up the topic" she retorted.  
  
"You could have declined" he protested.  
  
"And if I had you would be yelling at me now for rejecting them"  
  
"Do not yell at me like that"  
  
"You started it"  
  
"You're acting like a child"  
  
"Then stop treating me like one. If you actually treated me like a 17 year old, maybe I would start acting like one"  
  
"Don't use that tone on me"  
  
"I wish you would stop acting like everything's okay" she screamed out frustrated, banging her fists on the table and standing up.  
  
"Everything is okay, so sit down"  
  
"No it's not. It never was, it never is and it never will be. Don't you understand, You Never Listen" Kiara stormed out of the house.  
  
Kiara was acting immature but she knew that. She walked all the way to her friends house. Actually she wasn't a friend but more of a person who understood. Even though she was only 7 years old, but something stopped her when she looked at 7 year-old, Alexa.  
  
"Mom?" Kiara whispered. Her mother was shining brightly in a glow of white light. Her blonde hair trailing down past her shoulders, her green eyes looking into there twins in her daughters. The gown was white and the funny thing about her was that she was hovering 5 inches of the ground.  
  
Kiara's mom touched her daughter's chin lightly with her finger.  
  
"When darkness reigns and none hope is left, who shall shine? When souls are empty and hearts are drained, who shall fill them? When lives are lost and eternity has ended who shall live? When battles have ended and a war is to be fought, who will fight? When the love is hidden to be lost who will find it? My beloved child, I come here today to free you from your burdens here, I call you, to live. I call you to you destiny"  
  
Suddenly Kiara was being swirled around, surrounded by white light, and the last thing she heard was, "See you soon Kiara" before everything went black.  
  
Kiara awoke with a blinding headache and some kind of light in her eyes.  
  
"Woah, I don't feel like going blind so if you could remove the light from my eyes, it would be appreciated"  
  
The person mumbled an apology and moved out of the way. Kiara looked around. She was in a room, next to a massive window. She looked outside and it was dark. She looked at the lady waiting for her to notice her.  
  
"Hello" Kiara said slowly.  
  
"Hello, I'm you're maid and I'm here to prepare you" said the girl who looked in her early teens.  
  
"Prepare me for what?" Kiara asked cautiously. Something was wrong with her. By now she would have been yelling at people, throwing things and just being a total mess, but it felt like some part of her brain had fallen asleep.  
  
"For your meeting with the lady" the maid replied calmly.  
  
Kiara sat down and let the maid dress her and do her hair with unreasonably calm. She was being guided somewhere and when she entered the room, she saw a lady, whose heart looked like it was glowing. Her kind smile was mystical. And then she felt like she was waking up from a deep sleep.  
  
"Hello Kiara, I am Galadriel" And then reality hit Kiara full in the face.  
  
7 year Alexa had waited until Kiara had gone until she had called the rest of the group. Kiara's gone.  
  
Illena head shot up "What do you mean she's gone? Where's she gone to?" She screamed.  
  
There were 5 of them in the group ranging in ages. The youngest was Alexa who was 7. Next was Selena who was 14, Trinity who was 16 and Illena who was 20. They looked nothing alike.  
  
Selena had deep red curly hair that bounced up and down with every move that she made. Her brown eyes matched the bark of the trees. She understood most things in life and just loved to sit out in the wind.  
  
Alexa, was blonde with green eyes, who was energetic most of the time but when the time came could be as serious as a mother.  
  
Illena was a bitch. Plain and simple. Her white hair, classified as white, not blonde and her ice cold blue eyes. She always stood up straight, hated the heat, outdoors and looked like one look at her and she could freeze hell over thousands of times.  
  
Trinity had black hair and hazel eyes. She had this sort of feeling that if you messed with her she would melt Antarctica and then she would get angry.  
  
The group was made out of total opposites. One who was always calm, one who had too much energy, one who would freeze you with one look and one who would burn you, but the one of the two things that held that group together was Kiara. The other was a secret, that the group shared in common. There were the things keeping this world together and alive.  
  
A/N – Dear people who don't like Mary-sues I don't care if you think she's a mary-sue so don't waste your precious time on reviewing just to tell me that. Please review and I do accept flames as long as they don't have the content :DIE MARY-SUE KILL HER. Personally I think that it's just a waste of my time and yours.  
  
However, thank you for reading my story. 


End file.
